Infinity
by la bellatrix
Summary: Uchiha Itachi was a police officer who went missing during an investigation of an illegal experiment.Project Infinity.His little brother,Sasuke is out to find him and Hyuuga Neji is along for the ride,but what are his true motives?And who is Shukaku?
1. hacker

**Summery:** Most of the sci-fi stories on this site could use help,so I'm changing that.Okay here's how it starts.The Uchihas pretty much run the police departments,have more than their share of influence on the government.Anyway,the Hyuuga's are ,more wealthy bastards,who basically do what they please.Sasuke's older brother Itachi went missing during a mission (he was one of the ANBU black ops.) to catch a ruthless cyborg,or thats what they say it is.The only lead he has is that 'it' was reffered to has Shukaku in all of its casefiles.Anyway ,Sasuke joins the police force to find his brother,and elimanate this cyborg.However he has no idea that 'Shukaku' goes to his school.Hinata is the heir to the Hyuuga company,but she and most of their pathetic excuse for a family would rather it be Neji,who in turn wants nothing to do with them.He and Hinata are of course targets for all of the terrorists and assassins in the entire country.Anyway,they are assigned a cyborg who goes by the name Uzamaki Naruto,who is suppossed to protect them,and Hinata falls for Naruto.Meanwhile,Hinata befriends Shukaku,who in turn seems pretty harmless,for the most part.And Neji is just...being Neji...

Sasuke searched through files,and files.He could find nothing new.That is except that one zip. file that was hidden in several folders.The holographic screen gave out a cool light in the dark room.To be honest,Sasuke did not like coming to these places late at night.The lighting here made the shadows seem to loom ominously,and it scared the shit out of,him,those random noises at night.He was here late at night becouse the place is restricted,and he'd be the only person,or thing remotly human there,if don't count the patrol-bots outsides.Sasuke pulled out a small device,a cellphone.Okay it was a cell phone,but then again it wasn't.11:54.

_'Six minutes until full building scan..'_

He hooked the phone to the USB port and waited.The download hadn't started yet,Sasuke's hands were sweating like hell through his thick black gloves.From being hot ,and from being nervouse as hell,he could here his heart beating in his ears.11:56.

Sasuke pulled down his mask,and took the phone out of the USB port and quickly shut it down.He pulled a desk slightly to the side,and slipped right between it and the wall.11:57.

Sasuke's black eyes searched the darkness for a few seconds.He got down on all fours and slipped in through an air vent.The ventilation system wasn't very long,and an average adult could not fit through it.However no one counted on a couple of teenage brats breaking into the place,he crawled through the tunnels,until they led up.There hung a thick black wire,he grabbed onto it.

"Neji!Pull me up !",he hissed.Sasuke held on to the wire tightly.Neji hauled the other boy up in a single pull.His shoulders slightly aching,he grabbed Sasuke's arm and ran to the edge of the roof.11:59.

"We have to go,NOW!",Neji said frantically.He pulled up his mask and jumped off,Sasuke behind him.They landed perfectly...actualy they busted they asses,but they decided to let that one go.12:00.

They ran accross the feild as fast as they could,in one minute the laser grid would activate,and then they're screwed...

The two boys quickly climbed over the gate.However the only means of escape was a dark blue minivan.Unfortinately,none of them could drive,also in about four minutes,the patrol-bots would be patroling the outside perimeter.Neji knew this,but decided to take a chance.12:01.

Neji pulled his long,brown hair out of its high ponytail,and pinned it up.He then pulled down the back window of the minivan,and climbed in.Sasuke climbed in to.

"I didn't know you were old enough to drive",Sasuke said,sliding into the backseat.

"I'm not,hand me your phone",Neji said quietly.Sasuke handed him the phone curiously.Neji crawled into the front seat,and pulled an USB cord from his pocket.12:03.

Neji's pale eyes searched the darkness frantically.He hooked the USB cord into the car's main computer.He flipped the phone open,an unlimited number of digits were on the screen.Neji leaned over the light slightly,so it isn't visible through the window.His eyes locked on the screen,he qickly put in the code.The main computer lit up.Neji set the car to auto drive.Sasuke was bewildered.12:05

"You seem awfully good at this,Hyuuga",Sasuke said trying not to sound to amazed.The last thing he needed was for Neji to know that he wasn't to experienced at these things.The car started,Neji pulled up the navigation screen,and put in the cordinates.

"Now,the closest we could get to our place would be two blocks away.We have to ditch the car.If there is ANY evidence or any leads to us,we will be in deep trouble.This is NOT a game,do you understand Sasuke?",Neji said sternly.Sasuke nodded.He was smart enough to know not to question the older boy in a situation like this.

Neji ducked out of view and pulled Sasuke down with him.The vehicle rode down the streets at normal speed.Neji and Sasuke looked at the screen.Neji sat up slightly,and unlocked the car door.Sasuke looked at the older boy curiously.

"Okay,we are going to toss this thing over the bridge.In exactly...",Neji calculated the time and distance..."eight seconds,this car will turn that towards the left,and go over.We will jump,but if you miss,thats on you.I will not be responsible for your death,got it?",Neji was now gripping Sasuke's arm tightly.The minivan made a sharp turn,Sasuke pushed the window open,and rolled out,Neji close behind.Sasuke released a breath he didn't even know he was holding.He stood up ,but Neji pulled him back down.Sasuke was about to protest,he met cold,pale,almost white eyes.Sasuke glared back,but gave in.He hated following the brunnete's olders,but at this point he didn't have much of a choice.

Neji dragged Sasuke through all kinds of alleyways,and over gaates.The two finally approached a large building.A mansion,almost like a chatou.Neji smiled.

"You're home Uchiha.Send me whatever files you have when you get home.I'll see you tommarrow?",Neji said walking away.Sasuke turned to him and nodded.Neji nodded back and leaped over the fece,which was pretty low actualy.And dissappeared into the darkness.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed onto a vine that was attached to the building.He climbed to the top and reached for the window .Sasuke slid off the window sill and landed quietly on his bedroom floor.He pulled off his ,mask and ran his hand through his air,sighing in relief.To be honest,he liked the adrenaline he feels,the excitement of it all.Breaking into buildings,cracking security codes,stealing information.It was fun,and damn he was happy he met Neji who for some unknown reason was was a little too good at this,or else he would have been busted by now.And it sure as hell didn't help that both of his parents were cops either,his mother one of the ANBU and his father,their team captain,and head of the Uchiha family,and the police department.

Sasuke slipped off his night-prowling clothes,and pulled on a black T-shirt.He slid into bed and pulled up the covers.He then pulled out his cell phone,and sent the zip.file to Neji,and hid his clothes under the mattress.The bar on the screen was full,meaning the file was sent.Sasuke slipped his phone under a large,but soft black pillow,and tried to fall asleep.

_'Itachi..I know you're out there,and I WILL find you...'_

Is it good?You gatta tell me these things.Please read,its good like that.I needs reviews...


	2. Bakemono

Okay,a different POV.Neji and Sasuke will be back the next Chapter,so deal with it.There will be onesided SakuGaara and LeeSaku later,and SakuSasu.This is mostly to introduce Gaara A.K.A Shukaku

* * *

Sakura was terrified.She ran through the halls as fast as she could.She slid under a table and hid behind some boxes.The building was coming down,and she didn't know what to do.The dancing flames made the shadows look oversized.In a single sweep,the boxes were thrown out of the way,Sakura opened her frightened ,tear-filled green eyes,met cold,empty green was.But Sakura could see little traces of saddness.The flames jumped out at her,she kicked one of the boxes at the...whatever it was in front of her and scurried under a half fallen in ceiling,but she was pulled back.Those eyes...Sakura kicked out at them,but her foot was grabbed.She tried to scream,but her mouth was covered by a pale hand,to cold and smooth to be human.She looked up to see a boy..no he couldn't be human.He...it had bright red hair and the deadest expression she'd ever seen.

"I'm here to help you",'it' said quietly,Sakura could feel its breath on her face.

_'So he is...human?Living?...'_

The boy removed his hand from Sakura's mouth.She was about to respond,but flames exploded through the walls.Sakura was still,she thought she was going to die,quickly she tried scramble to her feet,but fell back down.Her pink locks were tangled in many peices of wood jutting from the wall behind her,most likely what was left of a desk.The fire drew nearer,and the girl felt sweat coming down her face.

"AHHHHHHH!",the flames engilfed her...or should have.She was thrown to the ground.Sakura,felt something weighing her down,but not much,she could easily remove it.She opened her eyes slowly,and felt around it.It was that boy-thing.He stood up and pulled Sakura off of the ground.The floor began to fall as well.

"W-we're going to die...",she stammered.Sakura leaned into the stranger,sobbing.

"No,not yet.Get on my back",'it' said.Sakura was unsure,but she felt that she could trust him enough.She wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed on.He pulled her legs around his waist and shifted the pink haired girl slightly to the left,her chin rested on her arms and his shoulder.She closed her eyes.The heat was unbearable.The boy ran right through the falmes easily, withought a single burn fasyter than what should even be possible,jumping over the large gaps in the floor.Sakura opened her eyes.

_'We're moving...'_

Sakura saw the exit ,but it was crowded with flames.Still the boy ran towards it full speed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?THERE'S STILL!-"

"Hold on tight,the last thing I need is you falling", the boy said,he crashed directly through the metal door,dashing through more flames and jumpped right through the window.

"Th-this is the twenty second floor!",Sakura screamed in fear,but the redhead simply ignored her.To her surprise,they landed perfectly.The building began to collaps completely.The boy took Sakura as far away from the falling building as he could,firefighters who were mostly androids tried pathetically to put the fire out.The boy approached the cheif,Sakura still clinging to his back.

"It's to late,the building is completely destroyed",he turned to Sakura."And You can get down now.A woman with bright pink hair and golden eyes approached.Sakura climbed down,but still embracing the boy.

"Oh my God...Sakura-chan?You're alive !",she cried.The woman reached out to embrace her daughter but stopped.She saw Sakura's savior,and instantly recognized him.Her look of relief turned into a menacing glare.

"YOU!You keep your filthy hands off of my daughter!You monster,abomination!",Gaara let Sakura go,who smiled at him saddly.Sakura reached for his hand, he hesitantly reached out;Sakura was snatched away.The woman clutched her daughter tightly,as if her life depended on it.She looked at the boy with tearful eyes and pulled back.

"Y-you took my husband from me,and I won't let you have my only child!",her eyes flashed dangerously.The boy's peircing green eyes paled to a light blue-green color.He was clearly hurt by the woman's words.He turned away,butSakura grabbed his shirt.

"Wait!Who are you!", she said.The boy looked up at Sakura,who's mother was trying to pull her back.

"Gaara",was all he said.The golden eyed woman struggled with her daughter.She slapped the boy directly in the face ,he fell to the ground.Sakura slipped out of her mother's grasp,and ran to the boy.She sat down next to him,slowly reaching a hand slowly to his face,he grabbed it tightly.Bits of glass-like material,slid down his face,shattering as it hit the ground.

_'A cyborg?An android?But why is his face?...'_

Sakura dropped down lower to see a distorted and cracked face staring back.She jumped back.But the all of the glass slid down and hit the ground.Gaara stood up slowly removing his hands from his face.Sakura gasped.His eyes were a teary,bright, blue-green eyes,outlined in black eyeliner...or eyeshadow,whatever it was made those eyes all the more haunting.He had the most melancholy,sad eyes she'd ever seen,Sakura almost wanted to cry herself.Even Sakura's mother was on the verge of tears.

"Don't look at me..please..don't...",Gaara walked away from the building,his head bowed.Sakura stepped in front of him.She reached out and ran a gentle hand across his cheek.

"You're human...aren't you?",She said slowly Gaara just pulled away .His face was blank.

"No...I'm a monster..",he said.Gaara ran down the far to clean sidewalk,and leapt onto the nearest building.Sakura just watched him go off,she'd probably never see him again.

_-Why did you save her?-_

_'I just..'_

_-You what?Did you honestly think that saving her would make you any better?-_

_'...Yes...'_

_-She is a liability.You will have to kill her soon.Perhaps tommarrow night?-_

_'No..'_

_-Oh yes.And there is nothing yo can do about it.You are not human,not anymore.You're just another one of man's little toys.Little trinkets made for the wealthy's entertainment.So am I.We are Artificial Intellegence and that means we are smarter,faster,stronger,better...-_

_'Shut up,Shukaku'_

_-Now I do as I please.I may not be a being of nature,but if not for me,you'd be dead.I am what's sustaining your very life,keeping you moving,breathing.Pull the pug on me and you die.But I am merely a machine,I can find a better host..-_

_'What the hell are you?You are no machine..'_

_-So much to learn...Gaara-chan..-

* * *

_

Yup.More Gaara abuse.Its fun.Don't ask.Vote on more pairings!And REVIEW.I need them to SURVIVE. 


	3. A world of lies

Okay,this one is a bit short,mostly to lay ou the setting.Yeah you got me...semi cyberpunk universe.It is called AU/what I say goes.This is my mind on overdrive and listening to Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex's Inner Universe,by Yoko Kano.Yup,same time period,but the plot it realy good in my fic.I changed the first genre becouse it will get very melancholy and melodramatic in around chapter 5.I forewarn you of pure angsty,emo goodness.There will be some heartwrenches too,cause' I said so.Deal with it.Anyway,enjoy!

* * *

Hinata sat at her seat calmly.Sasuke was a bit nervouse.There was hovering outside,which meant that the police were looking for someone again,most likely a malfunctiond robot.Now that he thought about it,he wanted desperately to know what it would be like without every thing being done by machines...life seemed to easy.He and Neji have another place to hit that night.Saskue turned to face Hinata.If she knew what Neji did..she would flip.But Sasuke knew she would say nothing.Sauke turned his attention back to the teacher who was also a holo-bot.Holo-bats are more advanced holograms that have there own A.I,but are pretty easy to program

"Now class,turn to flash-screen 32",Sasuke along with the rest of the class pulled up a holographic screen.The teacher extended her or its arms,and the entire room turned into a 3D projection. (think 3D I-MAX even on the floor).This was one of Sasuke's favorite classes;history.There was all the imformation on mankind's greatist triumphs,but its failures were not taught to them.Schools were almost literally made to brain-wash the students.There were files on its failures,but they were restricted access in schools and libraries;legal libraries.Also,they made it so that students and most people's minds reject that imformation and automatically forget it.They gave babies implants,so that they never forget anything they are taught;unless it was a restricted file like those.Also ,this made them not curiouse,unfortinately it only worked on people with mental disabilities,which is actualy rare.You can get implants to get rid of that,but you'd have to be extremely rich like...the Hyuugas for something like that.

The holo-bot went on talking about all kinds of BS.But Sasuke was lucky that he was an Uchiha;he could not be brainwashed easily.It would have to be an all out virtual world,or a memory search to affect him,this is why the Uchihas were very successful as police officers.He did research,this ability was called a 'hekei-genkai'.The government labeled as a disability,but only few people...VERY few people knew that a hekei-genkai even existed,let alone what it was.It was not taught in school.Nowadays school was meant to keep you ignorant.Sasuke once heard of a time when you actualy learned anything of importance there.Also it wasn't hard to fail...now the only way yo could fail was if you had a glitch in your study program,or your teacher had one.Or if you didn't come to school.

"There was even a time when schools had books,and used pencil and paper.Unfortinately it was harder to keep up with",the holo-bot when on about random shit still.Suddenlly the lesson stopped.The holo-bot hovered over to the door,and opened it.A boy with blood-red hair,pale skin and peircing green eyes stepped in.The holo-bot's eyes turned bright white.

"Identify yourself",it said like only a robot could.The boy pulled up his sleeve and stepped very close to the holobot almost touching it.The scanners (the holo-bot's eyes) sent out laser,that ran right over his hand.Then it nodded i approval and floated backward,and turned to face the class.

"Student Identification number 711181.Name:Sabaku no Gaara .Access approved",the holo-bot pointed to aseat at the end of the classroom,towards the window.Gaara walked over to his seat and sat down.He then put on his headphones and pulled up the lesson.He entered the code and scanned the rest of the bullshit...the lesson.Gaara pulled up the flash-page 32 ,and the lesson ressumed.

Neji hurried out of the building as fast as he could.God knows school was boring as hell,and he had to go pick up Hinata and Sasuke.He reached their room,and stood at the door waiting.Becouse he was in a more advanced class he got out two minutes earlier,and he wondered what difference those two minutes made.A few seconds later the door opened and the students left the room in any kind of way.Hinata greeted her older cousin,as did Sasuke.A boy with red hair and strange green eyes was the last to leave.

"Who the hell is that?",Neji asked raising an eyebrow.

"His name is Sabaku no Gaara,"Sasuke said dryly.Hinata looked up shyly and whispered only loud enough for them to hear.

"Neji-niisan?Where are we going...tonight?",Sasuke stared at her questioningly.Neji sighed.

"I forgot to mention Hinata and I have been pulling jobs for a few years now.She is more experienced with repairing than I am,and can get into more spaces being as thogh she is smaller than us.This particular job was going to take someone a bit more experienced than you",Sasuke frowned.

"But I want you to come anyway...so yo can learn from the master",Neji said smuggly.

"And you're the master?Don't make me laugh,Hyuuga",Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I saved your ass more then a couple of times,Sasuke",Neji smirked.Sasuke couldn't deny it.With out Neji,he'd probably be dead now..

Right now though,he wanted nothing more then to shove his foot up Neji's ass,and spit on him.Yeah,he didn't hate him,but he didn't like the bastard much.They were to much alike,their personalities clashed,but Neji wasn't as emotional and had more common sense,and direction then Sasuke.But if you asked the Uchiha boy,he would curse you out in a minute.They were friends,but rivals;freinemies.(my own word)

The three teens quickly walked to the bus stop.They didn't have to take the bus,but what teen in there right mind would want to confront their parents as soon as they left school?

* * *

Okay,the next chapter will be those three pulling a 'job';Spoiler:they will run into a little company this time around,and the police will get suspiciouse.They won't get busted...not yet.. 


	4. Mission failed

Note:Neji's class is in a different building,like my school,it is two seperate buildings.I don't know why either.

No pairings yet?Oh well...

Why is it most of you people don't dig scifi fics?

* * *

The building's lights shined brightly in the night sky.It was partly for decoration,sense we all know humans like to look at 'pretty' things.Hinata sat nervously on a bench in the lobby on th first floor,a tote bag on her lap,which she cluctched firmly.She was wearing a long black skirt,and a white blouse,though the girl would much rather be in pants and a pair of newbalance.She tried her damndist not to look the least bit suspiciouse,but people only recognized her as the Hyuuga heiress,which suited her well for the moment.There were many people walking around,mostly rich bastards,and young creative freelancers,waiting to be discovered.Hinata looked to her right when she heard a small ping.The elevator opened and out stepped Neji,aggitated as hell,followe by a bunch of buisness tycoons,fangirls,and some other wealthy assholes,trying to catch up with him.He was actualy walking pretty fast,almost jogging,especialy sense he was wearing dress shoes anyway.When he aproached the bench suitcase in hand ,he snatched Hinata up by her wristand dragged her along.Hinata struggled to keep up being that she was wearing heals,which she oh so hated with a passion.He then pressed the elevater switch,and the mob of aristacrat idiots approached.The elevater finally came,and the two filed in quickly.The door shut,but Neji stopped it and threw out the nosey secretary,who looked at the ground disappointed.

Hinata stepped from foot to foot,to keep them from falling asleep,which made a rather loud clacking noise.Neji glared at her,so she stopped,legs still wobbling rather ungracefully.The elevater stopped,three floors down,and Sasuke stepped in.The elevater continued down.Neji looked up,and sighed.

_'Wow...a security camera,and its watching our every move...like **I **would do something illegal...'_,but Neji knew full and well that that was one of the most hypocritical thoughts he's ever hand in his dull ,miserable existance thus farHe was about to do something illegal right now!

.Hinata pressed the button and they filed out of the elevator.Sasuke looked at Hinata questioningly,Hinata was about to speak,but Neji replied almost on que.

"We have to take the stairs,preferably the fire escape.We might draw to much suspicion",he mumbled loud enough for the other two to hear.They walked over to the front desk,and signed in.A woman in a blue uniform,which consisted of a mini skirt and a half buttoned blouse (now we know damn well that ain't the original uniform..) smiled sweetly.Sasuke just glared at her,Hinta smiled weakly,and Neji payed her no mind.

"Um,your lugage please?",she said nevously.Sasuke stepped up to the lady and grabbed her hand hesitantly,and looked up.

"You do recognise us don't you?",the woman blushed.Sasuke smirked,and slipped his hand under the desk.

"I don't think a lugage check is...necsessary..",he winked at the lady,she blushed even more,nodding.He thren pressed the button under the desk,there was a beep and the door opened.The woman scribbled something quickly on a sticky note,and slipped it into the boys hand.They walked through the door,Hinata nearly tripping on her heels.

"So,you into the whole 'Stacey's Mom' thing?",Neji teased smirking.Sasuke took out the peice of paper,and tore it in two,letting it fly away in the breeze.

"Not realy...I'm just good with the ladies...",he said.

"Off _course_ you are...but I'm better ",Neji said holding out a card.Sasuke stared wide eyed.Hinata blushed deeply.

"But how did..?",Sasuke was at loss of words.Neji smirked and slipped the card back in his coat pocket.Only security gaurds,the main executives ,and the woman who owned the building had a full access card,like the one Neji had now in his possession.

"...Thats...confidential...",he said walking ahead of the others,Sasuke decided he would rather not know the answer to that question.

The three entered the fire escape undetected,Hinata pulled off her heels in relief.Neji and Sasuke too removed their shoes,and tossed them into Hinata's bag.They then descended the stairs quietly.Hinata stopped first.There was a wall.Sasuke loked confused.Neji watched the other boy amused,and got on his knees.He placed his ear near the floor's surface,Hinata pulled out a coin and tossed it on the floor.Hollow.Hinata squated down,and pulled on some gloves, Neji did the same,then Sasuke.

"We can't touch the floor with our bare skin...we will be easily detected,the alarms down here are heat sensetive",Neji said quietly,thus making the Uchiha boiy seem like a naiive idiot.Sasuke glared,but the other two payed him no mind.Hinata ran her hands against the side of the hollow floor,she felt an extremely thin crack...no more like a slit in the ground.

"Neji,I-I found the entrance", she said quietly.Neji pulled back,and dragged Sasuke with him.Hinata then pulled back a what looked like an steel platform.Hinata dropped down soundlessly,then Neji.Sasuke sighed and hung his feet over the opening and slipped down...rather ungracefully at that.

"Watch it!You are going to make to much noise,thus getting us caught.And we don't want that now do we?",Neji hissed,catching the other boy.Sasuke squirmed,out of his arms,and fell nearly hitting the floor.

_'How the hell did I let them drag me into this?'_,Sasuke though to himself.Hinata searched through here bag and pulled out a pair of night shades (night vission..glasses?this is the future,damnit!),and pulled them on,she then handed a pair to both of the boys behind her.Hinata stood all the way up,and pulledoff her skirt,then her blouse.Sasuke blushed slightly eyeing Hinata,and Neji looked like he was going to punch his lights out.

"These lasers are white,thats why we didn't spot them at first.Also,um...the temperature is realy high,and they'll set our clothes on fire..so we have to...",Hinata didn't finish,Neji had already slipped off his clothes and was manuevering his way through the lasers,trying not to get burnt.Sasuke did the same,his cheeks slightly pink.Hinata reached the end and lay down on the glass surface,looking down.She checked to see if there was anyone else.No one that is until she heard footsteps.Neji crawled over slowly and peered down.Hinata backed away slightly and her eyes widened.Neji could feel his heart beating like crazy.A man paler then what should be healthy walked into the room.He had golden eyes,and slightly unkempt long black hair.The man looked up.

"O-oro..chi..maru..!",Hinata breathed his name out fearfully.Sasuke looked over Neji's shoulder,the older boy was shaking uncontrolably.

"We have to abort...",Neji said moving back slightly.Sasuke was about to reply, but Neji pushed him back,and Hinata too,hid in the shadows.

'Shit!Those lasers...',Neji thought for a moment.Hinata however,simply climbed over the two boys,and reached up.She pulled a few loose wires,the lasers faded out.

"Th-this won't last long...hurry!",she hissed.Sasuke crawled through..more like Neji practically pushed him the entire way,Hinata close behind.They then reached the opening,and Neji grabbed the tote bag,and they tossed their shades in and grabbed their clothes.Sasuke pulled the cover shut as quietly as he could,Neji and Hinata were already ascending the stairs.Sasuke followed them.They made a turn left and ran out through the ground floor,to the fire exit.They dashed out of the door,and slipped behind the brick wall that surrounded the building.THe three quickly slippedon their clothes.

"Who's Orochimaru?",Sasuke asked,trying to catch his breath.Neji turned to him seriously.

"Someone you realy don't want to fuck with",he sasid,and dragged the other two down the street,ignoring the cold sidewalk on their bare feet.

* * *

There may be errors,this was rushed becouse my baby brother is talkin' shit.Its 10:27 pm where I am.There are bits and peices from the canon if you squint.Oyasumi nasai! 


	5. A new friend

Now,I think I know some pairings.Send some reviews my way and I need the ideas.Notes:1)Only the weekend classes and night classess have holo-bot teachers.2)They have one teacher3)Neji and some others are in an advanced class which is in a different building,like me in my school.The better half still has those dumbasses.Yeah..I don't know either...

* * *

The students filed into the building,loud as hell as usual.They filled the halls and did pretty much everything they were not suppossed to do.That is except for one.A boy with red hair and dulled green eyes sat on the stairs.Watching.Sakura walked slowly down the halls,but she could feel eyes on her,not just staring at her,or leering,but jus watching,staring,observing her every movement.She turned towards the stairway;green eyes watched her closely,they held no emotion;it seemed as though the boy was waiting,but for what.

_'Gaara!..' _,Sakura approached the stairs.But suddenly she was pulled back.Startled ,she turned to face a platnum blond with bright blue eyes,and a smile plastered on her face.

"Why ya' so jumpy forehead?Huh?Who is it this time?You can tell me!",Ino teased.Sakura glared at the other girl when she registered everything the othe girl said.

The two girls argued.Then cracked up,laughing like they were sugar high.Gaara winced;then he glared.For a breif moment,he hated the blond.They were laughing and smiling and talking about God knows what.And Gaara was not included.Sakura was his friend,not hers...

_-Oh..do I sense jealousy?-_

_'Rot in hell,you sick bastard..'_

_-Hah!I knew it!You are jealouse!-_

Gaara seemed to be absorbed with his mental argument.Then he frowned;guilt.He sighed and stood up and walked off.Maybe she was like this with everyone.

Ino waved at the pink-haired girl and dissappeared into the endless crowd.Sakura looked towards the stairs once more.

_'Where is...?'_

Sakura searched frantically in the crowd,she spotted a splash of red in the crowd.She made her way clumsily through the crowd,and followed the boy.Gaara went into the fire exit,Sakura followed far behind.Gaara sunk to the floor,sighing.His head was hurting...so was his chest.He closed his eyes,and dosed slightly.Sakura kneeled down in front of him.Sakura pushed her pink hair back,and pulled up her skirt to sit on the floor.She nudged the boy.Nothing.She waited,she almost gave up,but slowly piercing green eyes opened,still empty.Gaara saw Sakura,and his eyes softened to a blue green color.Skura noticed this.

_'His eyes...they're...beautiful..'_,she blushed slightly.Gaara stared at her confused.

"What?",he asked dryly.Sakura relised she was staring.Sakura looked every where except his face,and took a deep breath.Gaara frowned;again.

"Um your eyes...their...pretty..",Gaara looked at the girl eyes slightly widened.He looked down.

"Uh...thanks?",Gaara wasn't sure how to respond.Only two people had ever said that to him and meant it.There was a silence,bu t not an uncomfortable one.Sakura scooted up against the wall next to Gaara.She didn't know exactly what to say to him.Its not realy that...she didn't know how to say it.Sakura felt a weight on her shoulder.She looked down to see Gaara's head leaning against her shoulder.She was tense a bit,but relaxed.The boy was pretty much harmless.He wasn't very large for his age,actually he was small for his age.Also he had this serene look she'd never thought she'd see on anyone like him.Sakura began to wonder what exactly he was thinking.The bell rang,and Gaara sat up instantly and stood.Sakura scrambled to her feet as well.

"I...we better get to class...",Sakura said,her green eyes were unreadable.Gaara nodded and they sprinted through the door,down the hall.Only half of the crowd remained.

* * *

The teacher had just come in the classroom,and pulled out his laptop.The class had a notes that day,but we all know they were on the internet instead.Rock Lee looked at the time...7:58.Even if it was only three minutes,Sakura was never late for class.He looked at the empty seat to his left,and placed his head on his desk.Sudenly the door burst open and Sakura in all her beauty burst in.Lee's eyes lit up instantly...that is until he saw the red haired teen she dragged with her. 

"Sorry we're late sensei!",Sakura said a bit embarrassed and Gaara idly looking around the room.Sakura just remembered she was till holding the other boys hand,and Lee was staring.She quickly let go and they took their seats.She beamed at him,he did the same,he was about to burst out and express his happiness,but his sensei gave him a **'don't even think about it ..**' look.Lee just grinned and turned back to his computer,but he could never get that girl off of his mind.

_'She smiled at me!Maybe she will say yes this time!'_

Sakura was speed typing her notes.Finished.Lee looked towards her,about to speak,but Sakura had turned to her left and was currently smiling and gigling at a certain red head,who was currently looking cluelessly at the girl.Lee sighed and turned back to his work.

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan!Would you come with me downtown!",Lee asked as soon as he saw Sakura alone.She smiled at him and grabbed his wrist.

"Okay,but can Gaara-kun and Ino-chan come too?",she said.Hey,if thats the only way he could be with her,what other choice did he have?

"Yes,wahtever you want ,Sakura-chan!",and Lee pulled her into a tight hug.She felt warm,and Lee was blushing like crazy.

_'I did it!She didn't pull away and she said yes!'_,Lee thought this was the happiest moment of his life.

But the two had no idea what they were getting into...

* * *

Okay!That set the stage for this story,and the next chapter.Things are gonna get a bit chaotic and reckless.Hint...Naruto would be in the next chapter,Neji,Hinata,and Sasuke will be,along with Gaara,Sakura,Lee and Hinata,plus some other people.There will be a fight,and some other kickass goodness! 


	6. Hikari no Sora

Now,here I am.Sakura will do something worthwhile.And some others will be in it.And sorry,no Neji and Hinata this chapter...oh well!

* * *

Lee was smiling like crazy,but Sakura had no idea why.The guy was crazy enough to blind fold all three of them.Appearantly what they were going to see was that amazing.Ino was excited,but Gaara wasn't to thrilled with being blindfolded and holding hands with two complete strangers,actualy he was pretty scared,but he hid it well.Lee stopped.

"Okay keep your eyes closed...",he pulled off all of their blindfolds and stepped back cheesing .

"You can look now!",Sakura gasped,Ino sighed happily and Gaara was speechless.They were standing on a glass platform,and just ahead was large building.Thats what they called it,but it was made of glass,crystal,and marble,and was literally floating in the sky.The sides were glistening in the clear blue sky,and it seemed to glow.

"Wow!Thank you so much!I've never seen the Hikari no Sora building up close!",Sakura said hugging Lee.Lee thought he would faint.Ino was already looking down the steel barred railing.Gaara looked at the railing curiously.Many people were gathered in the room mainly tourists.

"Hey!Look!That kid is walking on the railings!",a lady shouted.Sakura,Lee and Ino looked ,and Sakura nearly chocked.

"Gaara!Get down!You'll fall off!",Gaara however was still walking on the rail,completely obliviouse to how high it was.He then stood out as far as he could,staring almost entranced at the crystalline building.People just watched in awe,mummering.

"He just can't be human",some random girl remarked.Gaara paid them no mind,Lee looked on stupified.Then he heard a hovering sound.

"HEY LOOK AT THAT!ITS COMING THIS WAY!",Ino shouted pointing at an object in the sky.Jet plain(think Halo) flew right by,dangerously close, right behind it was a helicopter.It was a police helicopter too,and it went right by the railing.Gaara,slipped and fell right over the railing.

"OH MY GOD!GAARA!",Sakura reached for the boy,but then she fell over too.She screamed for her life,but Gaara looked momentarily shocked.

_'Oh god we're going to die!'

* * *

_

Sasuke leaned out of the open door of the helicopter.He pulled out a pistol,and was about to jump.But was grabbed by his shoulder.A man with grey hair that was on a slant and for some odd reason he wore a black mask that covered the bottom half of his face.

"Sasuke,you stay here!I'll catch the plane,you have to save those two people down there,now go!",Sasuke was about to protest but the man pushed him back,and pulled his headband up to revealed a red eye,he jumped off as the jet wizzed by,and landed on the back of it as it ascended .

Sasuke set the helicopter to auto-pilot and hooked a wire to his belt, he then leaped off of the helocopter.

_'Why do I always get the crappy jobs?'_

He descended furthur down,but as he went down,something flew right pass him in an instant,Sasuke grabbed the bungey wire,befor it completely uncoild.He heard screaming and looked up,to see awhat it was.He pulled out a pair of binocullars.

"What the hell!Are they...flying?No,jumping! ",Sasuke was shocked.He had never seen anything moving so fast except for...

"GAARAAAA!YOU'RE GOING TO FAAAASST!",Sakura screamed ,as she was carrried higher and higher ,with each leap,Gaara leapt from random things,Sakura fastened herself to his back.She hated it when he just went random,the boy may have saved her life,but she still blamed him for the entire mess.They landed on one of the pollygon sides of the Hikari no Sora building,nearly slipping off of its smooth,glass surface.Sakura instantly climbed off of Gaara's back,glaring.

"THAT'S THE SECOND TIME IN ONE WEEK YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED!",she pointed a shaking finger in his face.Gaara's eyes widened,then set back to normal.He sat down on the building indian style,and closed his eyes.

"Actualy,I saved your life..twice,and you didn't have to jump after me.Did you honestly think you could have saved my life,if I realy fell?",Gaara said more harshly than intended.

"...",Sakura looked away.Gaara now turned over and lay on his stomach,he lay his head down on the cold,smooth surface.A cool breeze ruffled their hair and clothes.Sakura plopped down next to him.She sighed,then giggled.Gaara opened one eye raising a non-existant eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at?",he frowned.Sakura just smiled,and rolled accross the surface towards Gaara.

"It's so high up here...like we're laying in the sky...",she said lazily.

"Technically...we are...",Gaara said dryly.Sakura groaned.

"I was being poetic you know!", she said playfully.Gaara wasn't actualy listening,he was half sleeping.Sakura poked his side.Gaara slowly opened one of his eyes,and stared at her.She just giggled.

Suddenly,the breeze grew stronger,Gaara bolted awake.A jet flew right over their heads,Sakura screamed and ducked into the 'tower'.An arm reached out and snatched Gaara roughly by his shirt and pulled him up.He was still in shock as he was pulled aboard.

"NOO!PUT HIM DOWN!",Sakura,attempted to grab onto the flying object but slipped.She slid down the side of the structure screaming atop her lungs.

* * *

"Everyone file out in in orderly fashion ,please do not panic!",a voice boomed on the intercom,but we all know they're going to panic ,right?The many people on the glass plattform, pushing through the doors.Lee struggled to get through the crowd.

"LEE!WE HAVE TO GET OUT!",Ino shouted through the crowd.Lee made his way to the window.He saw Sakura hanging on the edge of the giant crystal in the sky.

"SAKURA!SAKURA-CHAN,I'LL SAVE !-",Lee was grabbed back by an officer.She had crimson eyes and black hair.

"Sorry kid,but you have to go with everyone else.We'll save her",the woman dragged Lee back to the elevator,who was pretty much struggling in her grasp.

_'Sakura..please be safe...'_

* * *

Gaara was slammed roughly to the floor,he arms lurched backward,as they were grabbed and bound together with a black cord,he was blindfolded (again),and carlessly tossed onto the floor.The vehicle's driver set it to auto pilot and made his way over to the boy.The pilot had golden eyes,cold pale skin...okay it was pretty much white,and long black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"So you thought you could get away from me forever?How foolish..",Orochimaru smirked rather widely.Gaara recognised his voice,and pulled back as far as he could.Orochimaru just chuckled,and kneeled down on one knee.He ran his hand cold,pale hand through the boys hair gently,making him shiver in fear.Gaara pulled back a little further.

"I know what you're doing...you're trying to fight it,aren't you?Silly child,you seeyou and Shukaku are one and the same.When you were still in your mother's womb...your father and a few of his friends decided to experiment.It didn't come out as planned of course.When you were about four,you was extremely weak,and your father was ashamed of it.Your skin was realy sensative,and the slightest scratch would break it.You're lungs weren't in to good condition either.So,he made a deal...with me.If I could 'cure' you're condition,he would fund it.I could use whatever means I wanted,do anything I wanted with you,and there would be no backfire.Thus came about what I call 'Project Infinity',becouse you see,I have found a way to give you infinate life...you cannot die,unless of course I use this",Orochimaru pulled a needle out of his pocket,it was filled with this red and yellow substance that seemed to glow.He grabbed Gaara's hair forcefully and pulled him up to his face.

"Infinity is a virus,and an aphrodisiac.It spreads easily,and may kill whoever catches it...but that wasn't its original purpouse.As I said,it was made for immortality.You are a special case becouse of Shukaku.He...it will prevent you from being killed, the Infinity virus would have killed you otherwise.Only you,or anyone with a hekei genkai will not be affected by it.The infinity virus,in turn,has given you a hekei genkai of your own.Even I don't know what oit is.This here is the antidote,its called NeoZero .It has that name for a 'special' reason. .I also worked on another project too;there is a cyborg out there who caries the antidote.He can kill you if he wanted to",Orochimaru reached into his pocket and pulled out another needle.This one was blue and purple.Orochimaru released the boy and stood up.Suddenly,the jet began to shake.Something smashed right into it.Orochimaru quickly slipped into the pilots seat,and pulled up a flash screen,it was one of the many camera's on the vehicle.The monitor showed a figure in a black cloak standing on the top of the ship,he had pale skin,black hair and his eyes were bloodred.He was weilding a katana,and raised it above his head...

"So you're still alive...are you?",Orochimaru murmured to himself.Gaara lay on the floor blindly,shaken by fear,hoping the one the snake man spoke of was who he thought it was.

* * *

Sakura looked up to see a helicopter hovering nearby.

_'I don't need anyone's help!Especialy not his!'_,Sakura already knew who was up there;Uchiha Sasuke.She used to have a crush on her,until he humiliated her.She always wanted to get him back for it,and she forced hersalf to believ that she hated him.Maybe she did,maybe she didn't.

"I...have ...to...do...this...!",Sakura pulled herself up over the ledge,clinging tightly to one of the the Hikari no Sora's metalic edges.The only probnlem was that she was stranded.

_'The helicopter!Duh!'_,Sakura took a deep breath and climbed up a bit higher,she then slid down (Lara croft style),and jumped for the edge. (What are those metal parts called?)She then pulled herself up.Sasuke was caught off gaurd.

"Sakura?What are you doing here?",Sasuke barely had time to reply,before Sakura climbed into the driver's seat .She then searched the holographic screen quickly,and turned off the auto pilot.

"Wait!Wait are you doing!",Sasuke asked mildly shocked.Sakura eyes were seriouse.

"We have to go get Gaara!",she exclaimed.Gaara saved her life twice,and damnit she was gonna return the favor.Sasuke reached for the controls,but Sakura pulled the gears (whatever it is) and ascended,the front of the helicopter facing directly up.Sasuke nearly fell out of the aircraft.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!HERE WE GO!",Sakura spotted the target.She climbed out of the seat,and scrambled for the door.

"Take the controls Sasuke!",she stood on the ledge,holding the sides of the open door.Suddenly she felt sick.She couldn't move,her hands were sweating,and she was shaking.And she registered that her skirt was blowing almost completely up.Sakura didn't know if she wanted to even jumpSasuke looked over his seat.He got up and stood behind Sakura.

"You don't have to do this",he said softly.Sakura relaxed in his presence.

_'No damnit!I supposed to hate you!'_,she pulled away fiercily.

"NO!I don't need you!",she jumped out of the window and landed on the nearest plane,and held on tightly.Sakura released her breath and stood up,almost stumbling.

_'Stupid shoes!'_

Sakura could barely see threw her cherry pink hair that blew wildly into her eyes.Another plane zoomed over her head.She jumped up and grabbed onto one of the wings.A man with grey hair and a mask stood there,holding some kid who barely looked older tan her,who was cuffed..

"Kakashi-san!",Kakashi turned around,to see a girl in a red skirt,and a white blouse,pink hair blowing wildly in her face.His eyes widened.

"Sakura!What are you...",another plane came their way.Sakura ducked under it.It was spinning out of control,and it was on fire.A cloaked figure stood on it,holding Gaara tightly in one arm.

"GAARA!DON'T TOUCH HIM!",she screamed.Gaara looked down to see Sakura.The cloaked figure leapt off of the burning plane as it crashed into some random bbuilding.Gaara clung to the other guys cloak tightly.He looked at Gaara.

* * *

"Itachi-kun?When did you...",Gaara was cut off.The man in the cloak smiled,but it wasn't realy visible except in his eyes.

"I told you I wouldn't let you go so easily",Itachi said.Gaara once again had no coment.He looked up and saw Sakura waving frantically at him.Itachi's heart stopped.He left the Akatsuki recently,and there was abounty on his head.Pretty much every undergrond,illegakl bastard in ths country wanted his head.He looked at Gaara saddly.Gaara loooked up frowning slightly.

"Itachi?..."

"I have to go...I'll leave you...with her.Tell Sasuke I said hi",with that they landewd safely on some office complex,and Itachi stood back...he looked at Gaara.

"You know...you still look the same as you did the last time we met",Itachi jumped off the building,Gaara looked down and he was gone.

* * *

Sakura was puzzled.Why exactly had that guy in thecloak let him go?Was he working alone?Sakura let those thoughts escape her mind as they approached the building.She lept with what little strength she had left,and landed roughly on the roof,with a loud thud.Gaara snapped out of his thoughts.He ran over to help the girl up.

"Sakura!What the hell did you do!",he nearly yelled.She smiled weakly.The girl was a complete wreck,she had scrpes on her knees,and a few bruises,her clthes were torn,and her hair was a mess of bubblegum.She looked like she had been through hell and back.

"I came to save you...but I guess you don't..need me",she stood up to leave,but Gaara grabbed her back.

"Wait...Sakura?..Thank you,for coming for me...",he smiled slightly,his blue-green eyes gleamed slightly.Sakura smiled and pulled him into a tight hug.

_-You like her to much-_

_'I thought I told you to get lost..'_

_-I'll leave when I please,thankyou-_

_'Go screw yourself...'_

_-Wouldn't I be screwing you,then?-_

Gaara tried to block out his 'inner demon',and just relaxed in the girl's arms.Sakura was happy...even though it hurt like shit,she finally did something worth while.

* * *

Okay,I had to make Sakura kickass..okay tried.She will become more capable.And no Orochimaru is still alive and well.The other jets were some of the sound nin's,and Itachi's story will be covered soon.I admit its a SakuGaara now,and a bit LeeSaku,it will be SasuSaku,and SakuSasu.And sense none soes it ItachiGaara.There should be more of those,and of course Orochimaru being pedophilific (is that a word?),becouse be honest,doesn't huis whole personality and demeaner and look scream 'pedophile'? 


	7. random

* * *

Okay...I have been on hiatus,sense my computer is down.But of course you may not care.Anyway,my stories may not be done for a while...

Anyway...as for infinity,I think I should have posted the prequal first,but it was too emotional.If you vote I post ,say yes.It takes place when Sakura was with Sasuke,and Neji was with Gaara,and tells why Gaara is the way he is.Also why Orochimaru is...out of it.Sad,sad story...So who wants me to post it?I'll elaborate on the plot eventualy...


	8. Laying in the shadows

There was a long silence.No sound ,nothing.All of the rooms occupants were soundless.Kakashi sighed,Ibiki reaproached the other occupant.

"What happened to Itachi?"",he demanded.Neji shifted in his seat.

"I don't remember",he said simply.Kakashi frowned.He was actualy convinced that Neji knew something.But he didn't remeber.What he didn't tell them though,was the little flashbacks,and bits and peices of things that seemed so familiar ,yet so distant,actual things he may have experienced,but didn't remember.Too real to be a program,cyberspace,or a hacker.It was...something...

Kakashi picked up a clippboared,and wrote something on the screen with the stylis,and walked out.Ibiki followed.Neji stood up looking around the empty room.The only thing there was a large window,a chair,and a bed.He had been here sense he could remember.The only thing he remembered clearly was that one day...

A rainy day,someone calling his name,fire everywhere,distorted voices...screaming,and...Ororchimaru.

"Orochimaru...",was all he said.Ibiki's eyes widened,Kakashi was deep in thought.He pulled a book from his vest.

"Write down anything that comes to mind,dreams,that sort of thing",Neji took the book.Ibiki turned to leave.

"I believe you have everything under control.I have some snooping around to doo anyway",Ibiki picked up the files and left.

'Orochimaru...what have you done this time?'

"Neji,remove the bandages from your head",Neji looked skeptical,but obeyed.

'A bullet wound?!He should be dead!',Kakashi left the room quickly.Neji reached up absently touching the mark,and winced.

'Itachi?But...I feel like I'm forgetting something important...maybe someone...',frustrated he threw the book across the room forcefully.It smacked against the cold,marble wall,leaving the pages severed.

* * *

Sasuke pulled on his boots quickly and ran out the door.Yup,another job.That damn Neji would be the death of him...and it was quite likely he would.But Sasuke loved living on edge,it made him feel...alive.His cell phone rang. 

'Damn...who is it?..'

He flipped it up,he raised his eyebrows questioningly.It was none other than Hyuuga Neji himself.

"Listen...Sasuke?I have to do this one alone.It's...personal,so you can take a break.Just study and research everything you have so far.And don't give me that 'you're not the boss of me' shit,this is for your own good,"he said his voice sounded hallow.Sasuke was annoyed.

'Well,he still sent the plans...'

"And for the record,I deleted the plans.Don't bother looking,?",he said quickly

"Alright,cut the crap Neji,what is wrong you?!",Sasuke tried his best to remain calm.He could hear the other boy breathing harshly.Neji swallowed and wipped his head,chest pounding.His voice was soft and cracked now.

"Just...just don't bother okay?I'm fine,I just need to do some things.We have to go some other time.Please",Neji sounded almost desperate,but hung up,no questions asked.Sasuke pulled off his boots and tossed them aside.Ever scense their little run in with Orochimaru,Neji got a bit,how should I say...moody.Yes indeed.Sasuke sighed and sat down on the soft grass,he closed his eyes.

'Its time to meditate I guess...not like I have anything better to do...',even through this,he couldn't shake the feeling that Neji was realy hiding something...okay he always did that,but this time it was seriouse.Alongside that ,golden eyes,and ghostly skin haunted his thoughts,and of course Sakura.

'Damnit!..Think happy thoughts,think happy thoughts...'

His attention shifted to Itachi now.Sasuke felt his eyes water,he held back tears.He promptly stood up,pacing around the courtyard.This whole situation was just...overwelming.It was and always will be hard to pursue happiness,for it is not easy to find.And obviously was learning this the hard way,don't we all?Another flaw we humans have.Perfection my ass.Glaring he continued down the grassy marble,path,still in denial.But his mask will faulter,shatter and crack,and fall into oblivion;becouse that is the only way he will learn .

* * *

The room.He was back in the room.Again.After that stunt he pulled an hour ago,they locked the doors.Neji was denied his very freedom now. He began to shiver.From the cold...and fear,fear of never seeing the light of day again. 

'Do they want to know everything so badly?So badly that...they would cage me up like this?',Neji sat on the cold floor,dazed.When he was little,he used to think that the police,the military,all of these people were heros,to save us.Hypocrite.But after they had found him half dead and half out of his mind,they took his badge away.That bullet took his life away...his memory,his reason to live.He was suppossed to be dead...So what was it now?

He fell face down on the cold,dark,floor his long ,dark hair sprawled out, covered his face .They turned the lights out,but he knew the room was white;it always is,just like in the hospital.He was to lay there in a cold dark room until his mind collapsed beneath itself,until he couldn't control his actions,his words.They could have simply probed his mind,but there are devices to block that.And appearantly, there was one in the bullet.He let his mind wonder off again.And guess who?Itachi.Again.

'Itachi!He...he's the only one who knows everything...but he's dead...or is he ?',if Neji knew Itachi like he thought he did;that guy wasn't dead.Itachi just doesn't die like most people do.There is always a fighting restraint to live,to finish his mission.

'His mission...what was it?',his head was hurting again.even he didn't know why he survived with a damn bullete lodged in his head.Neji pushed back his anger and stood up now,he could barely feel his feet.Walking blindly around the room ,he felt the walls.A crack.A genuine smile broke out on his face.He traced the edges of the crack with his hands.Four more,all a straight line.The window. He moved his left hand slowly,softly to the center...

* * *

That took WAY too long... 


End file.
